


Vacation

by Hambone



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Creepy, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Non-Graphic Violence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-14
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-21 03:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2452790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hambone/pseuds/Hambone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blurr takes a trip to get away from the fast life back home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacation

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this post: http://liho.co.vu/post/99949322311  
> Enjoy!

Blurr was used to the dangers of Delta.

He was used to the dangers of Delta, but a big city on Velocitron was not the same thing as a big city on the home world. Blurr had never visited Cybertron before, although not for lack of option. It had simply never had an appeal before. His coworkers had elbowed him about big city romance and all those other silly things when he’d first spoken up about taking time off. He’d gotten several pats on the back and winks, and Fasttrack, with his tongue between his teeth, had blown him a dramatic kiss.

“Now if you never return, we’ll know why!”

Blurr had laughed.

Clenching his jaw hard around the strip of fabric in his mouth, Blurr tried to scream again. His vocalizer was raw and spitting static but nothing he did could penetrate the wads of material clogging his throat. Gagging, he wheezed, optics bright in the dark room. Shockwave swayed over him, the neon lights of the hotel signboard illuminating his helm like the crest of a wild god, sharp and angular.

“They really don’t make you Autobots like they did back then. You’re small now. Weak.”

He spat the words with vehemence but Blurr could feel him shudder, a wash of pleasure that washed over him in an electric wave, like tiny fingers plucking at his seams. He tried to kick out again, despite knowing, as he had for a while now, that it was useless. His mind was numbed with panic, common logic slow to strain through the red film over his processor. Shockwave leaned in closer, vents heaving.

Shockwave had seemed nice. Blurr hadn’t been looking for company at the museum, but he had never seen a real live Decepticon before and Shockwave was just there, silent, contemplating. The grainy old photos and footage drew them both closer until Blurr could not help but sputter something about the worlds having changed and the incredible reality of a time where this kind of brutality was law. Shockwave had opened up. He was very informative, very impersonal. It was almost as if he were a tour guide, but his experience was real and thorough and Blurr was enthralled.

They had passed from exhibit to exhibit together, Shockwave explaining each one in the kind of detail none of the surrounding plaques could ever hope to recreate, and Blurr had listened and asked questions and gasped when necessary. When the exhibit ended they parted ways and Blurr milled about for a while more before getting a light dinner and going back to the hotel. Shockwave had been in his room when he exited the shower. There was no warning, no signs of forced entry, nothing displaced. He simply sat on the berth and then the monster was upon him.

“Oh little thing,” Shockwave purred, his words so soft Blurr had to strain to hear them, “you were never made for war.”

Blurr wanted to ask why he was doing this, to at least try to understand the motivation driving him, but there was nothing he could do but struggle. The sheets were thick and knotted heavily around his ankles and wrists, and even had they not been strong Shockwave’s enormous hand upon his chest was enough to drive the air from his insides. One of the razor sharp claws trailed down his waist and Blurr screamed hoarsely in memory of what the video files had shown weapons like that doing, of what Shockwave himself had admitted to being capable of.

“Shh, shh…”

Shockwave nuzzled low against him, touching him with the tips of his antennae and quaking. Blurr could feel the twang of his internal components turning, compressed by the sudden realization of their true strength. He was powerless.

_Oh please, oh Primus please, no._

“I will show you where you belong,” Shockwave whispered, and he enveloped Blurr beneath his great weight.

Outside the lights of the florescent sign buzzed on and off in a steady pattern, nanites sparkling in little clumps in the air. The purple sky dulled to a bloody plum. Blurr did not return to Velocitron.


End file.
